


Three For Joy

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Prompt: contrary to popular (Alpha)belief, omegas don't become mindless sluts during heats, they just smell very nice & want sex. Only if an omega meets a compatible Alpha would he get heats that has him pouncing the alpha & demanding that knot. Graves takes me-time vacation during heats. He doesn't bother w alphas, he gets by with sex toys. Cue Scamander (either/both? ^_^) breaking in for whatever reason & whoops! They are so compatible, the resulting heat/rut has Graves miss work for a week





	Three For Joy

The approach of his heat was a pleasant thrum in Percival’s veins. He knew it was coming a week in advance. A gentle warmth spread through him and a desire to feel full. He put in for his regular heat leave and chuckled at the murmurs that he overheard between the younger alphas.

“He’ll be begging for my knot, I just know it.”

“I’ll make him scream until the only thing he remembers is my name.”

Percival had to laugh, it was well known that he didn’t have a heat partner, never felt the need to drop to his knees and beg for any knot. Sometimes he wondered what that would be like but in all honesty he was happy with his toys. The impeding heat was going to be an intense one, he knew. Days before it was due to hit he was already drawing looks of lusting alphas and his hole ached until he slid in a smaller plug to keep himself full for the day. It was pleasant, when the day was long he could rock back onto the plug and grind it deeper while nobody knew.

The day of his leave finally came round and Percival woke up lazily. It was his guilty pleasure that aside from having a lovely couple of days where he could play with his body and and when he pleased he could also indulge in a lie in. Some days he really loved being an omega.

He had two more days of his four left. Percival spent the day teasing himself with an inflatable plug, wearing it as he went about his day. Mostly it was pottering around, tidying and cleaning. When he felt the need he’d make the plug grow a little and enjoyed making himself whine as he denied himself the pleasure. It was all the more worth it when he knew that in the evening after a nice warm bath where he’d stretch himself to the limit he’d lie back on the bed and take his time making a whole new mess.

The bath had been wonderful, Percival had a pillow behind his neck, the warmth of the water helped him relax while he’d worked his biggest plug in and relished in the fullness. He didn’t need an alpha to show him a good time.

The water swirled down the plug and Percival walked to the bed in his dressing gown. The plug pressed on his prostate with each step and he rolled his hips as the gown slipped off his shoulders and pooled on the floor. If anyone was around to see him he’d have felt self-conscious crawling onto the bed in such a lewd way. But nobody was around to judge him and he pushed his back end up into the air. The sensations made him shiver and his cock was hard between his legs. It was still early though so he had plenty of time to draw his pleasure out. One hand reached behind him and pulled on the plug a little. Part of him wanted to see the way his hole stretched around it and then struggled to close when he pulled the toy out. Instead he rocked the plug back and forth over the widest part before pulling it all the way out. His hole felt soft and pliant under his fingers, slick with his heat. There was nobody around to judge him for the way he moaned as he teased himself. After a few minutes of relishing the sensations of his hole being stretched and stroked Percival reached for the plug and pushed it back in.

There was a rattle near his window, it came from the fire exit stairs. Nobody should have been there, his apartment was on the top floor so there shouldn’t have been a single person who felt the need to climb up to his window. Percival stilled on the bed and summed his wand.

“Remind me why we’re doing this?” an oddly familiar voice asked.

“Because he’s been missing for a couple of days and nobody would say where he is,” another voice replied, distinctly British.

“And why couldn’t we have knocked like civilised people?” Percival was fairly sure that was Theseus.

“Because if he’s being held hostage then we don’t want to tip off his captors,” Newt replied. And the two Brits appeared in his window as they bickered. There was no doubt when the smell of omega in heat hit them, Percival always liked to have his windows open for fresh air.

“Oh,” there was a twin gasp from the brothers. If Percival could think he would have been embarrassed about being caught on all fours on his bed, arse stuffed with a toy, cock leaking. Instead all he could think of was the way the two alphas scent wafted into the room and made him crave something that no toy could give him.

It was a mad scramble as the brothers clambered in through the open window and clamoured around him. Previously Percival had only read of alpha ruts being caused by the perfect match with an omega and only in trash romance novels were there two perfect alphas for the omega. Suddenly Percival found himself in the starring role of such a novel.

“Please,” Theseus asked, hands hovering above Percival’s back not quite touching.

“Will you have us?” Newt asked and Percival nodded dumbly. Hands were on him immediately, Newt claimed his mouth in a wet kiss while Theseus’ fingers skimmed down his back and parted his cheeks. The growl Theseus let out at the sight of the plug should have been terrifying, instead Percival moaned. The plug was pulled from him and discarded.

“You don’t need a plastic knot when I could fill you so much better,” Theseus promised and Percival broke away from Newt’s lips.

“You’re all talk Scamander, put your money where your mouth is,” he snarled before Newt was pulling him back for another kiss. Percival was too busy thinking about the way Newt’s tongue pushed into his mouth to worry about Theseus. When a thick cock with the promise of a knot already forming at the bottom pushed into him he keened. It was so much better than any toy. The rhythm Theseus set, the way two sets of hands stroked along his sides, teased over his balls and stroked his cock was all consuming. Percival quivered as Theseus held his hips and pushed his growing knot into him over and over again.

Having spent the day teasing himself Percival was almost in tears. His cock ached and Newt’s fingers around it were too light, he needed more. Letting his shoulders down onto the mattress Percival linked his fingers with Newt’s hand and sobbed when Newt’s teeth gently fastened on his shoulder. Theseus’ knot had swollen to the point that he couldn’t quite pull it out anymore, instead he was grinding it in and panting.

“When Theseus has tied with you I’ll let you cum,” Newt whispered in his ear. “Then it will be my turn. I’ll lick you clean first, your slick will be so sweet on my tongue. Once I can’t taste my brother on you and you’re sobbing for more I will fill you up again. Theseus and I will take turns, fucking you full. How does that sound?”

Behind Percival Theseus let out a groan, his hips twitched and Percival felt himself be filled. He cried out, desperate for his own release, Newt’s lewd promises played on his mind and finally their joint fingers sped up. He came with a cry, Newt’s teeth around his shoulder and Theseus curing behind him as his hole twitched on his knot.

As promised when Theseus could pull free with a little resistance Newt was there behind him, tongue lapping up what leaked out of his hole. Theseus had taken his place by Percival’s head and whispered sweet filth in his ear while Percival jerked with each swipe of Newt’s tongue. Taking a second knot so soon was agonising bliss. His hole felt too tired to resist, the slick dripped down his thighs and Percival shook with the pleasure of it all.

They lost track of time after that. The brothers took turns bouncing Percival up and down their cocks. Sometimes while one of them fucked him the other let Percival’s slack lips wrap around his cock. One or the other brother would sometimes leave the room only to return to Percival tied yet again and needing to be fed while the knot in him slowly deflated. The food was simple, pieces of food or small cuts of sandwiches. It was delicious to Percival, made all the better by the fact that two alphas were taking such care of him. When they slept they were curled up with Percival in the middle and he’d often wake to a cock rubbing against him and a whispered ask for permission to fuck him. No matter how half asleep he was Percival always said yes.

A worried knocking woke them from a stupor and Percival grabbed his dressing gown from beside the bed to answer. It was Seraphina looking harried on his doorstep. She took one look at him, sniffed the air once and her annoyed “where were you?” froze on her lips. There was some noise behind Percival and he turned to see the brothers peering around the corner, partly curious and partly alphas protecting their omega.

“You’ve missed three days of work Percival. I thought something terrible had befallen you,” Seraphina admonished. “But I can see that you’ve somehow managed to heat bond with two alphas. I’ll let you have the rest of the week off. But when you come back I expect you to look presentable and not stink like you’ve spent the whole week in a heat brothel.”

Percival could only nod and watched her walk back to the stairs. He hadn’t realised that he’d stayed away from work so long. Closing the door her shrugged, his heat was starting to dwindle but he’d spent too long without a knot already. Turning he eyed the brothers and tried to remember whose turn it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a burning desire for a story - send a prompt over on tumblr @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
